Talk:Exuro's Will
60 health w00t. :I'd still rather go for Rago's 20% cast and 20% enchant... or better still, +5 energy 20% enchant sword/axe/spear and a 20/20 focus Tain 14:32, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::Stop editing!!!! its +60 not +30 +30!!!!! i got it dropped so i know it! Tomoko 10:07, 14 December 2006 (CST) True ---- --Wyatt The Sad 09:08, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::Ty for the confirm mate Tomo 11:07, 17 February 2007 (CST) ---- I love all the pictures on the article page, the "boo!" made me laugh :p 82.17.103.240 14:13, 24 February 2007 (CST) I think the lego Trivia is a little farfetched... 130.89.186.194 11:51, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Seconded, stuff like that is good for the talk page but not the article itself. RossMM 09:55, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Agreed, Removing it. --[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 17:16, 14 March 2007 (CDT) UGLY! And crap mods. - Ayumbhara 02:30, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Really nice that you can buy one rather cheap. Since its getting way overfarmed by 130hp dervs. :Thats why we're here! --MichaelJH 13:15, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Seriously... Does this item EVER drop? I've probably spent about 3-4 hours farming this guy (normal and hard mode), and it's getting really old... --Tbostephen 01:43, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :have no idea, farmed him a lot of times, the best i got was a elite elementalist tome :/ no exuro... Probably why this weapon is worth so much for such an easy boss to kill <_< 24.78.225.171 23:58, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :: Easy to kill: yes, easy to obtain the staff: no. It took me 43 runs (about an hour last night, about 1 and a half hour today) to get it dropped. I'm on a project to collect statistics for drop rates... With my statistics so far I'd say a boss has 5% of dropping a elite tome, 5% chance of dropping a gold scroll (- of passage or gold xp scroll) about 10% of a blue xp scroll and 33% of dropping absolutely nothing. Fill in the rest with all sorts of (mostly white) items or money. Green item drop goes well lower than 5% (I expect to find 1, maybe 2% in the end) but still collecting data. The numbers I gave here are merely suspicion based on mostly casually collected data over the past 6 months or so. PuppetX 21:41, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::Green drop rates are entirely random. For example, I've gotten tons of greens within my first few tries, and I've currently killed Chkkr Locust Lord well over 100 times for his green (and thats not an exaggeration). -Shadowcrest 22:23, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::: "entirely random" means there is *always* a chance of 1: where is a number of possible drops. There is no such thing as "entirely random" when there is no chance of any kind involved. If you roll a D20 (20 sided die) there is a 5% chance of rolling any single number on that die. You may get lucky by rolling the same number multiple times in the first few rolls. That's random... On the other hand you can get 50 rolls and not roll a particular number once. If you get enough rolls and score the results, for instance take 1000 rolls, you can pretty much adequately find out to get really close to each side of the die having been rolled 5% of the time. Same with drops... Whatever drop you get assigned is *pretty close* to rolling dice. Mind that I am keeping statistics... So I know what I'm talking about. However there may be hidden mechanisms; your luck factor may count, the net amount of value attained in the last hour of play may count, your overall wealth may count... These are things I cannot confirm, although it sometimes *seems* to matter. In any effect there is no such thing as "entirely random" as mathematics - and computer programming - don't work that way. Cheers. PuppetX 06:43, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: Why kill a boss 100 times for its green? I bet if you spent 1/10th of that time on any half-decent farm you'd get enough money to buy it. NightAngel 15:35, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::::: Tell me, where do the greens come from?--Carmine 19:43, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::: From ppl whose time is less valuable than mine OR from ppl who are more lucky than me. :) NightAngel 20:55, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think it's the luck factor. Wanted an Elite ele tome for Prog. Farmed about 45 minutes, 3 or 4 Exuro's Wills... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:57, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Yep. I get greens when I'm doin silly quests in NM. I get a Hunt Rampage on the first 25 kills when I'm on my way to a dungeon. So on and so forth :) NightAngel 15:09, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: 5 runs on HM today, 2 nothings, 2 Wills, 1 Blue Bronze Scythe. 23:25, 13 November 2008 (UTC)